


In sync

by Eve_chaos



Series: ~It's a twin thing~ [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Smut, Twincest, maxicest, maximoff, maximoffcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_chaos/pseuds/Eve_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~She almost lost him. Her brother, her twin, her lover, her best friend, her soulmate... ~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sync

It had been a long day. Not even Stark had anything witty to say on the ride back. Pietro had hoisted Wanda up as he always did as soon as they were patched up. Carrying her to their room. 

They made love wrestling together with a sense of desperation and passion. Wanda's nails dug into his back holding him so close that his weight was almost uncomfortable and smothering. But she couldn't let go. Her heart soared with love and the fear of loss. She'd almost lost him. That could never happen again. Pietro gasped and panted with the effort it took to restrain himself. His heart beat was so impossibly fast that he had begun to shake. Grunting and gasping he moves above her. Thrusting his hips as hers started to move along in the same rhythm. They were always in sync. In bed as in battle. They always had been. Always will be. 

His moans melted in his mouth sounding more like whimpers. He picked up the pace. Their skin glided and stuck together at the same time. Wanda's hair was soaked in sweat and her eyes bright and beautiful. The sheets had started to come undone and bunch comfortably by his knees. He watched his sister moan and gasp. "Pietro. Oh." Wanda's lips were wet as she leaned forward to meet his. Their kisses were what they always had been. Desperate but slow. Peitro's tongue stroked hers slowly. Wanda sucked on his tongue as their mouths moved together. Pietro thrust his hips harder and faster. He throbbed inside of her. Their slick drove her mad with want. She broke their kiss her back arching, stomach and hips pressing against his moving to meet his pace. 

They moved against each other faster and faster. Wanda's hands reached around Pietro to grab his butt. Spreading her legs as wide as she could she pushed him deeper as he could possibly go. Pietro's grip on her hips tightened. One hand went to grip the mattress for support while the other would possibly leave a bruise. Pietro took her higher and higher until her shouts died in her throat and her orgasm hit. Every nerve in Wanda's body felt alive as she gasped and gasped until her lungs finally filled with air. Her own throbbing slowed as she pulled Pietro down so his mouth would meet hers. His pace didn't slow and she could feel him beginning to loose his rhythm becoming more and more desperate. She could feel every part of him on top of her, against her, in her. Pietro's hand grabbed her breast. His fingers brushing against her nipple. Again and again. 

Until she broke. Again. He came with her in sync as they always were. Stilling and pushing against Wanda so hard that they moved up a few inches on the mattress. Pietro collapsed on top of her too exhausted to move panting against her collar bone, while Wanda stroked his hair and tried to catch her breath. Nothing will ever separate them. Ever. She'll make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought there ought to be more Maxicest in the world so... You're welcome. Apologies for any mistakes grammatical or otherwise. I mean their chemistry in AOU is ridiculous and you have to admit they were pretty ehem... hands on even for twins. I'm guessing it was a tease for all the comic readers since they can't explore the incest aspect of their relationship cause of the audience ranging from adults to kids. But yh it's canon. I really hope Aaron and Lizzie do tons of movies together! Mwah!


End file.
